the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 14 - Standing With Titans
Standing With Titans is issue 14 in The Descendants, and the second issue in Volume 2, Magic and Machines. Summary Members of the Hip Sing Tong discuss their jobs from earlier in the day, while they attempt to break into a jewelry store. One of them mentions having to kidnap two children from a hotel earlier in the day, he was told that they were psionic. One of them quiets the others, they're are in Brooklyn which means they have to look out for The Whitecoat. The Whitecoat interupts telling them that they all know his name. The thugs shoot at him, but it doesn't work. Whitecoat knock out two of the thugs and chases after the third. Laurel Brant, Cynthia McAllister and Melissa Forrester are in a hotel, Cyn complains that it isn't as nice as her room at home, Laurel reveals that Cyn volunteered to come and Melissa was forced to come. Ian and Warrick wnter the room and Laurel reveals what's happened. Noah called her looking for help when someone attacked, Noah transformed into his Incubus form and he and Rain were taken in by the Meta Enforcement Division. But someone else has petitioned for their release, Ian thinks they can beat them there. The Descendants, (Chaos, Alloy, Facsimile and Codex) arrive at the MED and attempt to bail out Noah and Rain. The officer on duty, refuses, he doesn't like vigilantes and refuses to let them do so without seeing ID. They are interuppted by Whitecoat, who has an official writ of release. The Descendants tell him that they have the same goals and Whitecoat recognises Alloy's arm snakes as DeMarcus (Damascus). Noah and Rain are released. Noah tells Whitecoat that he overheard the thugs say they had to take the others to 'CD', Whitecoat recognises it as standing for Canterbury Docks. Whitecoat says that a Hip Sing Tong affiliate Tai Yang Zhang has a warehouse on Canterbury Docks, he's low level, all his guys are picked up by him, Blue Streak and Sister Sacred. Whitecoat mentions after Alloy asks that Infinity isn't concerned with low-level street crime. Whitecoat's pretty sure that one of the guys he beat up was Zhang's as Zhang is the only Hip Sing member low enough to hire non-Chinese thugs. Whitecoat isn't keen on helping because Alloy as Damascus was hardly any help and accidentally destroyed crucial evidence. Chaos tells him Alloy isn't the same person and he thinks he knows why Zhang would be kidnapping kids, The Academy was a front and is now without a grounds to take psionic kids. He thinks that Zhang was after a bounty. Chaos asks Whitecoat what his psionic powers are and the Whitecoat tells him; he also reveals his other abilities come from a lab accident that the Hip Sing Tong caused. They take out the two teenage lookouts with ease, knocking them unconscious. Whitecoat rips the door off its hinges and they storm the warehouse all the gang members inside fall back rather than attacking. An unknown European man steps forward, Whitecoat lunges at him trying to stop him before he can do anything but fails as he teleports behind him. When Whitecoat call him one, the man is indignant, he has trained his power for years as a martial art and considers merely teleporting to be beneath the Legion of One. Alloy, Facsimile come in through a hole in the roof that Alloy creates. The guards fire at Alloy but his armor protects him. Facsimile drops down and takes out a guard with another guard. Alloy slags the nearest weapons. Whitecoat tells them to head for the office in the back. Facsimile backhands another guards and runs for the office, but Legion teleports in front of her and takes them both to the ground, Legion teleporting again to allow him to put his full weight on Facsimile's chest. The group fights Legion of One, eventually discovering that he's unable to teleport when stuck to a building. Whitecoat traps and knocks him out. As the police mop up the scene, Tesser and Blank have been reunited with Noah and Rain. Whitecoat promises to contact Codex if anything relate to psionic kidnapping comes up. Elsewhere Tai Yang Zhang apologises to his boss, who speaks English without a Chinese accent. His boss tells Zhang to go to his public bosses the Hip Sing Tong and convince them to recruit psionics, it's time to fight fire with fire and it doesn't matter if they're Chinese or not. Category:Magic and Machines